Healed Heartbreak
by Jitta-CarrieAdele-x
Summary: Will Amelie ever find the happy ending she is looking for after Sam died? What happens when she begins to really notice Michael, Will he reject her or welcome her with open arms? Dont Own Anything Just the plot
1. Coming to Dinner

_**Just to let you know that in this, Eve is not with Michael. They split up when he got turned into a Vampire. But they are still good friends.**_

_**This ones about Michael and Amelie Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to Review :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amelies POV**_

Sat here in my office alone, again. Everyday is the same routine. Go sign official papers and try to keep up appearances so that my enemies will not see my weakness.

Well I certainly have my weakness. Everyone close to me knows it, they know that my heart has been shattered into a million pieces by my horrid father. It was his actions and my strategy that cost the love of my life his life. Samuel Glass, the youngest vampire until I turned his grandson Michael and my father turned Shane Collins' abomination of a father Frank.

Oh, I miss him so much. It's like my heart is not in my body and I am unwilling to let myself heal or feel any emotion towards another. It's been 9 months since Samuel's death and yet I still cannot find myself to move on. Everyone has tried to help me, yes, even Oliver, but e just gets on my nerves. It's like everything that he does I want to rip his throat out and kill myself for having to be around him.

Well, I would have killed myself if it hadn't been for the bracelet nearly killing Claire as well. Since his death there have been plenty of things to keep y mind off of him, such as Myrnin's vampire computer and then the Morganville people forgetting their memories. Of course Claire has always helped and taken a lot of weight off my shoulders but now, sitting here alone I can't help but think of him because this is just about the only time I have had to myself with my own thoughts and God I wished that I didn't.

Just as I thought this there was a knock on my door. This distracted me from my thoughts and I said "Come in". Just as I thought I would be getting out of my thoughts of Sam, the one major reminder of him walked through my office door, Michael.

_**Michael's POV**_

I walked into Amelie's office to find her sat behind her desk, as usual. She looked so down these past few weeks. It was probably because there has been nothing going on to threaten Morganville, she's probably just starting to deal with Sam. As I just get past that train of thought Amelie looks up.

"What can I do for you Michael?" she asks in her cool icy tone, I hate it when she does that.

"Ermm Claire sent me." I replied looking sheepish, this was a stupid Idea of Claire's.

"What, may I ask for?" she looked concerned, I would be too.

"Well, S-She kind of asked me to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner at the Glass house?" I asked, definitely a stupid Idea.

She looked shocked for a moment then I thought I saw a smile curve her lips, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "What time will you be expecting me?" she asked, I really thought that she was going to say no.

"Claire said about 7pm tonight, you do like Chinese food? Because Claire has a new cook book and she wants to try some recipes out." I answered, scared myself at the thought of Claire messing up Chinese food, especially when the founder is around for dinner.

She looked quite scared herself then simply said "Yes, I do like Chinese food and tell Claire that I would be happy to join you for dinner and I shall see her and you at 7. Now if you'll excuse me Michael I am quite busy this morning."

And that was my cue to leave, I'm actually happy Amelie agreed because all she's been doing is keeping herself cooped up in her office or at her home and it's not healthy. Oh well, better go and tell Claire to set the table for an extra.

_**Amelies POV**_

"Well, S-She kind of asked me to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner at the Glass House?" Michael said. I was shocked, no one asked me to have dinner with them because A) I'm a vampire B) I'm the founder and C) People don't usually like me they fear me and want to get away as quickly as possible.

But I was flattered, I tried to suppress a smile but Michael saw it and looked at me. God he looked just like his grandfather when he looked all sheepish and shy. Maybe I should go.

"What time will you be expecting me?" I asked trying to keep the happiness out of my voice.

"Claire said about 7pm tonight, you do like Chinese food? Because Claire has a new cook book and she wants to try some recipes out." He looked at me again, god why does he remind me so much of Sam, but in his own qualities he is completely different. Yes, I will go, although Claire trying a new recipe, it could be a recipe for disaster, well at least it should be amusing.

"Yes, I do like Chinese food and tell Claire that I would be happy to join you for dinner and I shall see her and you at 7. Now if you'll excuse me Michael I am quite busy this morning." I replied hinting for Michael to leave so I can try to finish this paperwork for the new laws of human self defence.

Michael left without saying goodbye, as every other person who comes to see me does. I start looking at the proposed bill but cannot help but thinking about what I should wear tonight. I guess I should wear something casual. I know! It's summer so I think that I'll wear a summer dress, maybe a maxi dress. It should be amusing to see their faces when I walk in with a dress and not a suit on.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Still Amelies POV**_

I got to the little boutique in Founders Square at 3pm, that should be plenty of time to find an outfit, have a shower, do my hair and get to the Glass house.

The shop assistant saw me as I walked into the cute little store and quickly ran to turn the shop sign from open to closed, sometimes I love the VIP treatment, however way you want to put that (Vampire Important Person or Very Important Person).

I walked over to the dresses section which is colour coded, it was mainly yellows, light blues and dark purples this season so that was the main bulk of the dresses.

I scanned through them all, one too puffy, one to clingy, one with no straps but you'd need someone with E cups to keep the dress up. Finally I saw the perfect dress for tonight. It was dark purple with swirls of blue going through it, it was halter neck but didn't tie, it was one of those you just loop around your neck. The strap had blue and purple beads on it so no need for accessories well maybe a bangle on my arm. The bodies was pulled in from the bust but went out towards the bottom. It was knee length so quite appropriate for me. Claire is going to have a fit seeing me in this, I normally only wear pastels, but I think that it is time for a change.

I went to try the amazing dress on and then came out to see the admiring eye of the assistant,

"Excuse me miss, but I have to say you look fabulous in that dress, the person who you are trying to impress is going to be amazed" She said sheepishly.

I was a bit taken back by this. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, was I?

I paid for the dress which was only $110 so I was impressed then I headed into the little jewellery store next door and picked up a gold bangle which was $300. I didn't have to buy any shoes because I have some lovely stilettos which will match this dress.

I looked at the time, 5:55pm. Oh Crap. I raced home which took about two minutes using my vampire speed and raced to have a shower and get ready.

By the time I left the house it was 6:55pm. I'll get there in time so I don't have to worry. I walk up the porch and knocked on the big oak door. Well I could just walk in but I thought it would be rude because they invited me over.

The door started to open, tonight is going to be entertaining.

* * *

_**Hope You Guys Liked. What are the Glass House inmates going to think? Stay tuned I will update in the next day or so. But it won't be long I Promise.**_

_**Oliver - Review or I'll Personally Come to your home and Drain You!**_

_**Me - Oliver That wasn't very nice, say sorry!**_

_**Oliver *looking ashamed* - Sorry, There you happy now?**_

_**Me - Yes, but please Review :)**_

_**Carrie x**_


	2. I Leant in

**So here It is guys. I wanna say thankyou to Vicki199416 For the fantastic review of the first Chapter of this FF. Please review if you want me to carry on because at the moment, I don't think you do :(**

**Anyways Chapter 2 like promised**

* * *

_**Michael's POV**_

There was a knock on the door at precisely 7pm, it is definitely Amelie. Shane and Claire looked up from the magazine they were both reading (Yeah, my best friend like gossip, Gay!) to stare at me. Obviously I'm the one who will answer the door.

I walked out of the living room and into the hall, I opened the door to see... A woman in a purple halter neck summer dress. She looked like perfection.

The woman cleared her throat and I snapped back to reality to realise it was actually Amelie. God she looked so different, I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked stunning, I don't think anyone has seen her without her white and cream suits on in Morganville, well except from the time she was hiding from Bishop to ready for the final battle, which she had on a black hoodie and sweats.

Someone called from the living room but I was too busy checking Amelie out. Wait, am I really checking Amelie out? I quickly regained my focus as Claire walked through to greet Amelie but I think I could have lost it again because Claire was just stood there as shocked and I.

"Okay... Awkward. Are you going to let me in Michael?" Amelie asked looking slightly amused and it looked like she was blushing slightly or is that my imagination?

"Oh, ermm, Hi A-Amelie, please come in" I said, trying not to let my nervousness seep through into my voice.

_**Amelie's POV**_

Why did I blush at Michael checking me out? Because it was obvious he was, he must like this look on me. Well, I do look quite good if I do say so myself but still I don't normally act childish when it comes to men admiring me except for Sam.

We walked through to the living where Shane was reading. Is that a Closer magazine? Haha Claire's boyfriend has gone gay. I succeed in holding back my giggles but when he noticed me he stopped what he was doing to stare at me. God why is everyone doing that? Aren't I entitled to have a change every once in a while, yeesh.

Then he went back to being himself "Hey, Amelie. How are ya doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

I went to sit on the loveseat in the living room next to Claire and replied "I'm doing fine, thank you for having me over for dinner, you too Claire and Shane."

They had stopped looking at the magazine now and where sitting on the other side of the sofa watching television, god knows why someone created that thing, the only thing it does is make you lazy.

Shane and Claire gave short sweet smiles and then continued watching TV, a programme called Supernatural was just finishing and it was saying that Smallville was on next.

The pre dinner chat went on endlessly, questions about school for Claire, work for Shane, next concert times for Michael (which I agreed to go to, a little bit too quickly to be normal I think) and general things for me such as how the town is doing and such.

The interesting part was the food. Now that was funny. Claire had made sweet and sour soup for starters, she went back to the kitchen to get hers after giving us all ours. Shane sipped a little bit from a spoon and started choking. I looked at Michael's face and couldn't help myself, I started to laugh.

_**Michael's POV**_

I saw Shane start choking from the soup, what has Claire put in there. Out of curiosity I looked at Amelie with an amused glance, she saw me and burst out laughing at Shane.

Her laugh was so nice to here, I've never heard it but after this I will be aiming to make her laugh a lot more. It was like perfectly tuned music notes played from a magical instrument.

God get a grip Mikey!

Claire walked back in and asked if everyone liked the starter, me and Amelie looked at each other and burst into giggles turning to look at Shane who gave me the death glare and then looked up at Claire, "This is good babe" turning on his prize winner smile.

I said under my breath so only Amelie could hear "Yeah great if you can't taste anything, but wait this would probably disintegrate the taste buds anyway" She giggled again.

Claire and Shane looked at Amelie like she had gone nuts or something. I just tried to look nonchalant and they glared at me.

The next course was better, at least it was edible. Claire went to check on the main course so i raced with the bowls and threw the soup into the drain outside the front door and was back before Claire came back. Now Shane, Amelie and me were giggling. Great.

Claire came back with a massive plate which had on what she said was "Aromatic duck", a plate of "Spring rolls", a platter piled high of "Fried rice", a bowl full of what she called "crispy seaweed" ewww, and a basin full of curry sauce.

I tried the crispy seaweed first and actually it was pretty good, it was kind of sugary but with a great taste to it. I don't know why but I checked what Amelie had tried and picked that next. She picked the crispy aromatic duck first and by the looks of it she liked it so I tried the duck and she went to try the seaweed. How weird it that. Maybe I'm reading too much into things.

_Or maybe she likes you._

_No she doesn't. She's the founder and I'm a newborn vampire._

_So what? Really you think age matters when you are frozen in time before you are 30_

_Well yeah I mean she's gorgeous an all but she's over 1000 year old_

_Don't kid yourself Mikey, you like her._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do Not. _

_Do too._

_Shut up._

With that I regained my focus and forced whatever voice that was out of my mind, everyone was watching me. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed that I cannot get lost in a train of thought like they did.

"Oh, nothing I going to get dessert. It's not Chinese, its jelly and Ice cream. Is that okay Amelie?" Claire asked getting up.

_**Amelie's POV**_

"No that's lovely Claire, thank you" I said simply. I was enjoying tonight but I couldn't stop thinking about what the boutique waitress had said. What if I am trying to impress someone?

_By that someone you mean Michael?_

_No, don't be silly._

_Stop lying._

_I'm Not lying, I'm not trying to impress Michael._

_You are and you know it._

_Oh shut it stupid sub consciousness._

"So Amelie, What do you do for fun?" Shane looked over the table at me, obviously trying to start up a conversation because Michael is back to daydreaming, no wait, he's regained focus. Yeesh why am I picking up on everything Michael does all of a sudden?

I decided to shift my attention to Shane, who obviously isn't as interesting, he's nice looking but not my type plus he's in a relationship with Claire but Michael, Michael broke up with Eve 10 months ago and was single...

And back to reality. I quickly replied to Shane, "Oh, I like to read a lot and shop mostly but normally on my own." _Yeesh Amelie could you be more obvious._

Michael looked up at that and stared at me. Something about that made my heart flutter.

We all ate dessert in silence. I offered to help Claire take the dishes into the kitchen but it was Michael's night so I helped him. He washed up and I dried. I actually felt normal and accepted here, isn't that strange because Claire is my employee, Shane hates me for his Dad and family and Michael well Michael's Michael.

_**Michael's POV**_

We did the dishes in silence, it was quite awkward between us, you could tell there was some tension. _Maybe I do like her? What if she likes me back?_

I decided to ask her about it, if I was wrong either I'm going to get humiliated or killed that simple. But I had to.

We had just finished the last of the washing up, yes I'm amazing Amelie would actually help wash up but she did.

I cleared my throat "Errm Amelie I need to ask you something."

She looked at me with concern, God I'm going to regret this. "Yes Michael?"

"Ermm well I've kinda been feeling this thing lately and it seems tense between us, I was just wondering if you liked me because I wouldn't mind because I think I like you." I burst out really fast because if I slowed down then I'd stop. I looked at her searching for a reaction.

_**Amelie's POV **_

Oh. My. God. Excuse my language it's not lady like but Michael has just said he likes me! And I actually like him back.

I was speechless so I did the only thing I could do, I leant in towards him and he towards me...

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuunnn haha couldn't help myself!**

**Remember Please Review if you want meto carry on with this story I would like at least 3 new reviews before I carry on :) thank you**

**Carrie x**


	3. I Could Kill Him

**So here's chapter 3 guys :) hope you like. Thankyou for the review I really appreciate them :)**

**There is a lot of going back and forth between Amelie and Michael's POV so sorry if you don't like. Anyways i hope you Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**_Michaels POV_**

Omg. Oh My God. I'm about to kiss AMELIE! I lean in and she leans in towards me. Our lips are about to meet and...

Shane bursts in! I could kill the fucking _BASTARD!_

I quickly pull myself away and so does Amelie, both of us looking flushed. Shane walked in laughing and saw us and now he's just looking at us like we are Aliens.

"Claire! Get in Here!" Shane shouts through to the living room where I hear Claire groaning and getting up at the couch.

I look at Amelie, she still looks flushed but she looks like a teenager "I have to go" she says to me before zooming out of the back door.

I turn to look at Shane and Claire who are now standing in front of the exit of the kitchen. Claire looks at Shane then me, "well what's going on? You dragged me into the kitchen to look at Michael?" and she turns to exit. Shane just looks at me, I tried to stop myself from looking guilty but Shane knows me inside and out he knows my expressions.

Shane grabbed Claire's arm not taking his eyes off me. "I-I caught them. A-about to make out" he scoffs; now I could kill him.

Claire just stares at me wide eyed like Shane but she snaps out of it in about a minute and runs over to give me a massive hug. I was taken aback by this so I struggled to keep my balance.

"Oh Michael! Congratulations! She needs someone like you." She exclaims not letting me go from the embrace. I didn't know what to say, I mean me and Amelie were about to kiss but what if now she thinks it was a mistake?

I pull back from Claire, I just wanted to be alone now to think this through. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I mean what if she thinks it was a mistake?"

Claire looked concerned now because she knew I was talking sense. But it wasn't her that spoke, it was only then that Shane was back to normal. "Then let her know that it wasn't I mean you like her right?" He asked, he's actually talking sense here, me and Claire just both look at him surprised then Claire smiled at him like she was proud.

"Well, yeah I do but she's the founder, what would she in me? The baby vampire of the town." I reply, I think this is going to cause some heartache and problems.

_**Amelie's POV**_

I got out of the house in a flash; Shane caught us about to kiss. I felt like ripping his little human throat out at that point for interrupting and I have the feeling that Michael was the same.

_I can't believe I was about to kiss Michael_

_Why?_

_Because he's so much younger than me_

_Well what attracts you to him?_

_I don't know: his hair, charm, the amount he cares, the way he puts everything in to what he does, he goes after what he wants. _

_You have it bad._

_What?_

_You're falling for Michael Glass_

_No, I'm not!_

_You scared?_

_No _

_Then Go get him_

_You know what I will._

That's it, my decision is made. I will make Michael Glass mine. But what if he doesn't want me back? Well he was about to kiss me so that should count for something.

It was only then I realised I had walked home. I went inside to get myself changed. I had bought a whole new wardrobe for out of office hours. Like I said, it's time for a change.

I freshened up. Should I call Michael and ask him if he wants to go for dinner? No, wait for him to make the first move, yeah I'll do that.

So I decided to read a book. I don't know why but I love the House of Night series, even though I have banned vampire books in Morganville I love to read them and this one is great, even though it is quite far from the truth about vampires.

A couple of hours later when I was nearing the end of my book I got a knock on the door...

**Michael's POV**

I couldn't stay still. What if she actually wants me? What if she doesn't? Will she reject me? Will she laugh?

All these questions kept popping into my head as I paced in my room. God, I need to sort this out now, I'm going to see Amelie and sort this out.

I get out of my room and down stairs where i bumped into Shane. "Where you going man?" he asked me,

"To see Amelie. See yah later." I say before zooming round him to get out the door without being bombarded with questions.

It took me five minutes to get to Amelie's. Only me, Claire, Shane, Oliver and Eve are the only ones who know where she lives.

I look at the huge dark oak door and start to panic. Now those questions are flying at me from all sides. Let's get this over with, I walked up to Amelie's house and knocked on the door...

_**Amelie's POV**_

I opened the door to find Michael stood there looking very good in his tight black shirt and blue faded jeans. Why did he invoke this reaction in my heart?

_Because you are falling in love with him. Da-da-da._

I decided to ignore the "inner voice" that was becoming a pain in the ass. God now I'm swearing a lot, great. I pulled myself together and asked Michael "Hello, what can I do for you, Michael?"

He looked at me as if to say 'don't act innocent and cold with me' but I ignored it and walked through into my living room with him following me. Maybe if I could just take him upstairs?

NO. Stop it! For god sake woman pull yourself together!

I sat down and turned to face him, he looked more uncomfortable than I felt, which was very. Then he looked up into my eyes and our gazes locked. His eyes. Those huge blue beautiful eyes, I could drown in them.

Then he turned away and unlocked our gazes, still looking uncomfortable he said "We need to talk about what happened today."

_**Michael's POV**_

"We need to talk about what happened today." I said shakily, I was a bag of nerves. I felt really uncomfortable. I don't know why, probably because Amelie was in a little night dress which looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yes, I thought you would say that." She said looking hopeful. Why hopeful?

"Well, I think I like you, and I want to know if you like me, I hope I'm not stepping over the mark?" I asked quickly again because I wouldn't be able to get it out if I said it any slower.

She got up and walk towards me, I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

_**Amelie's POV**_

I walked over to Michael, I could tell he wanted an answer but I wanted to show him instead. So I walked over to him, looked into his eyes and placed my lips on his and we started kissing.

It was like nothing I have felt before, I hate to admit it but I have never felt it with Sam. With Sam it was sweet and kind and full of love, but this, this was full of passion, love, lust and power. It set fireworks off in my heart. We were kissing and his tongue licked my lip softly asking for permission to enter which I gladly granted and he did the same. We were exploring each other's mouths for quite a while until a maid came in and asked if we wanted anything.

_**Michael's POV**_

OMG I'm Kissing Amelie! Yes! It felt like fireworks going off, I've never felt anything like it before, I think this is going to be the start of something amazing.

_**Amelie's POV**_

I told the maid "No thank you" as politely as I could seeing as she tore me away from the pleasure of kissing Michael. Once she was out of the room I turned back to Michael. I looked sad because it was past midnight and he should be going.

"I think it is time for you to go." I said, looking very sad, I want him beside me, always from now on.

He looked shocked and upset. Oh, god I hope he doesn't think that I don't want to see him again so I quickly say "It's past midnight and your friends will be wondering where you are."

"B-but we can do this again can't we?" He asked, my lips curved up at this.

"Are you asking me on a date Michael Glass?" I asked trying to keep the happiness from my voice, I didn't want him to know I was _that_ interested in him.

He looked back at me smiling like a little boy who has found his favourite toy "Yes. Amelie would you like to go on a data with me?" he asked. God he looked so cute right now.

"Yes, pick me up tomorrow at 8pm and you can take me on a 'date'." I say whilst smiling.

He got up and headed towards the door so I followed, he turned to me as he stepped out of the front door and did something that amazed me and shocked me, he took my hand and held it to his mouth and kissed it. Now the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

Then he softly kissed me on the lips, he was about to let go but I wanted more, so I pressed a little hard and wound my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his gorgeous blonde hair, his arms went around my waist pulling me closer to his firm body.

After a couple of minutes of the fireworks he let go of his grip on me and placed me down on the porch.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow milady." He said before leaving me.

I closed the door and collapsed behind it. God I was so happy. We'll see how long it will last.

I'm going on my first date in _60 years_. I'm so** Excited!**

* * *

**Hope you liked. Don't forget to review - 5 reviews and i'll update within 2 days :)**

**Carrie x**


	4. Hole in One

_**Thank you all so Much for the great reviews - I really appreciate them! If you like this story please Check out my other its called Morganville Blues.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Michael's POV – on the Day of the Date**_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring out "Dirty Bit" by the Black Eyes Peas at 4 in the afternoon. Yeesh it's too early. I crawled out of my luxury comfort bed and from under my black and red velvet bed covers. Even though I'm a vampire I still love being under the warmth of my bed blankets.

Oh Shit. My date's tonight. Shit, I got to go to the store to pick up some things that I need for tonight.

I quickly run into the bathroom that is opposite my bedroom and jumped in the shower, there was hot water because Claire was already out, Shane still in his pit and well, Eve doesn't live here anymore since we broke up. It wasn't a bad break up, we're still friends and love to talk to each other except she now lives with her new boyfriend who isn't a vampire.

After leaving that thought in the shower my thoughts went to Amelie, the woman that I was taking on a date tonight. I'm going to get her roses and chocolates, go all out, well I mean she is the oldest vampire and I'm sure she'll be expecting to be wooed tonight.

I got dressed and grabbed by black protective coat and keys and raced off to the store.

Once there I didn't know what to get because there were so many different flowers and colours of roses and also loads of different kinds of chocolates.

It took me about half an hour to decide which I finally went for Thornton's luxury truffles and 12 red roses. They looked perfect.

"That'll be $45, sir" The checkout girl said waiting to be paid.

Jesus that a lot for some flowers and chocolates but I guess that Amelie deserved having all of the money in the world spent on her so I handed over the money and politely said "thank you" before heading back to my car.

I looked at my Casio watch to see that it was 5:45pm, I've got to pick up Amelie in an hour and a quarter, shit. I need to get home and get changed.

_**Amelie's POV**_

6:55pm and I'm dressed sat in the living room staring blankly at the TV and waiting impatiently for Michael to arrive.

I was wearing a floor length one strap dress which was a black colour with blue flowers around under the bust and on the one strap looking very nice. I hope he likes it. My new wardrobe startled Myrnin this morning when i walked into the lab with ripped jeans, a white shirt and white ballet flats on. He looked so shocked I had to stop myself from laughing..

Knock, knock, knock.

I regained focus and took myself out of my memory of this morning to quickly look at the grandfather clock that stood in the living room ad it said 7pm exactly.

Okay, the butterflies in my stomach are flying like they are trying go escape. Why am I so nervous?

I used my vampire speed to get to the front door and opened it.

Oh, My, God.

Michael was stood at my door with my favourite chocolates and a bunch of gorgeous roses.

_Aww he's so sweet and making such a great effort to please you._

_I know_,

I retaliated; I didn't need to be told that Michael had made a lot of effort.

I stepped back in awe and he walked through the door by kissing me softly on the lips and saying

"You look absolutely amazing tonight milady" and he held out the beautiful red roses and chocolates for me to take.

I took them all the while blushing but then I noticed what he was wearing. I gasped at how brilliant he looked; he was a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone with a black blazer and finely pressed black pants with... Black Converse, well that was Michael but he looked good enough to eat. Well not literally in the sense of *Mime biting into neck*

"You-you don't look too bad yourself" I said still blushing and struggling to get air because of his angelic presence.

He did something that I never thought he would do, he smirked, but it looked sexy on him.

We should get going he said before ushering me to the door where. Wait, am I seeing this right. Oliver was stood there in a driver's outfit standing in front of a limo looking very impressed. I looked at his annoyed look and had to bite back my laughter as we got into the limo to go to the restaurant that we were going first. Unfortunately that is the only place that I know we are going tonight because my...

_Wait, what should I call him? Boyfriend, Lover, Partner, Companion? No lover sounds better even though we haven't made love, yet. _

My lover wants it to be a surprise for me because he said he wanted me to have proper fun. I have fun don't I?

Michael got out of the limo first and used him vampire speed to open my door for me before I could get out and he held out his arm for me to take as we walked into the restaurant.

Everybody turned to look at us. I blushed and couldn't say anything but I didn't have to because Michael snarled under his breath to everyone "Turn around and go back to your food and conversations."

Wow, they all actually listened to him; I looked up at him with a grateful smile which he returned with a huge grin across his face as he led us into the VIP area and pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

So far everything is going absolutely fantastic!

We placed our orders with a charming young vampire girl waitress and then the conversations started.

Turns out he was very interested in what I do, with Morganville and about my life before Morganville.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was a queen before my 16th birthday and then had an arranged marriage that my father planned to a hideous baron that he liked. Of course it didn't end very well because he was horrid towards me and only saw me as a trophy and arm candy but that's over now" I said when he asked me about my childhood, to get off the subject of me I asked him about himself, "So I know you are a fantastic guitarist and singer but what about your other hobbies?"

He looked up at me smiling "Well, I like to play football and teach music, the kids in Morganville are so open to the things I want to teach them and it's hard not to love the time you spend with them as they are learning to be a young musician. I'm working with this girl who about 17 and she has the most amazing voice and I think I might put a collaboration with her on the next album."

"That's great Michael" I said full of happiness because he loves children and has a lot of passion about it. He reached over the glass table to take my hand and kiss it. I giggled, I couldn't help myself, I felt like a teenager giggling over a crush that I have. Oh, wait, I am.

We ate our food and went back to the limo where Oliver was waiting, "Oliver, thank you for helping Michael out tonight it was kind of you" I said genuinely grateful that he had.

He turned to me with his famous death glare which intimidates everyone except myself and said "don't mention it, really."

And on that note Michael opened the door of the limo for me to step in, "Okay, where to next?" I asked seductively trying to get him to tell him where we were going but he wouldn't budge.

"Nope, not telling until we get there and you see" he replied looking down at me with a look of pure affection, so I settled for leaning my head on his shoulder and him playing with my hair gently.

_**Michael's POV **_

Well everything's going to plan and even Oliver is being civil. It took me forever to get him to help and a few threats along the way.

The only thing I'm worried about though is if Amelie like where we're going now .

_**Amelie's POV **_

The limo slowed to a stop and I groaned not wanting to come out of Michael's embrace. But I sighed as he lited me up to go and open the door for me.

I stepped out of the limo to see...

Crazy golf. Oh my god.

I looked at Michael with a confused look and he just smiled mischievously "Told you, we are going to have some proper fun."

Then he took my hand and raced down to the boot to get our clubs and golf balls.

**20 mins later..**

"OMG That bloody clown!" I screamed after my 12th attempt to get the god damn golf ball through the right hole to near the finish pole. I turned after I failed again to see Michael doubled over laughing his head off at me, obviously finding my failure funny.

"You, Go then!" I shouted at him, and he just laughed and moved me out of the way. He tried, tried, tried. Now I was the one doubled over laughing. Now I can see why Michael laughed at me, it was hilarious.

Things carried on that way until we got to the last one, the windmill. I looked at the holes and decided to go for the left one. I positioned myself and drew back by club; I swung at the ball with amazing accuracy.

Michael came up behind me and kiss my neck as we watched the ball, Michael had tried this one about 7 times and this was my first.

The ball came out of the other side and straight into the hole with the finish flag. "Holes in One!" I shouted and did my victory dance as Michael stared wide eyed at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked shell shocked.

I just turned and smiled at him innocently. With that we headed back to the booth to give back our score sheet, clubs and balls. I got a little teddy for beating him. I looked down at it and it was one of the Aristocats from the Disney movie, if I remember correctly this one's name was Marie.

We got back in the limo laughing and then all of a sudden things started to heat up. Michael crushed his lips against mine igniting the fireworks again. I didn't want it to end so I rubbed my body up and down him wanting to feel more of him against me, he asked for permission to enter my mouth which I granted instantly and he did the same. His hands were exploring me now going gently from my waist up to cup my breasts.

"Ehheem" someone cleared their throat. Oliver. We both snarled at him and he stepped back a little bit frightened when I realised we are at my house.

With a groan I got out of the car with Michael behind me. When we reached the door Michael said "Well I had a really great night, Amelie. I hope we can do this more often" and with that he kissed be softly and started to pull back.

Oh no you don't. I deepened the kiss and swung my arms around his neck holding him in a tight grip. "Tell Oliver to go home we won't be needing his services tonight" I mumbled as Michael soft lips brushed mine. He put his arms around my waist and called back to Oliver,

"Oli, Thank you, you may go home now!" Michael shouted which got him the death glare from Oliver before we slammed the door shut; I grabbed his hand giggling and pulled him upstairs.

* * *

**So What do you think? **

**Remember at least 3 more reviews and i'll update quicker ;)**

**Carrie x**


	5. Amelie High

_**Guys I am so sorry for not updating, had a lot going on at college but thats no excuse, this chapters short but hopefully I will be able to update every single day for at least a week **__** Again sorry and please don't give up on my story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amelie's POV**_

I woke up to hear soft snoring at the side of me and an arm around my midriff. I turn around to look beside me and see Michael in a deep sleep beside me. He looks so cute and OH SHIT!

I had sex with him last night!

_Nothing to be ashamed about, he's hot!_

Shut up you! It's not that, what if he thinks I'm easy

_You're definitely NOT easy_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Well..._

"Amelie?" Michael's voice interrupts my argument with myself, he sounds so sleepy. I look over to see a beautiful angel with his head propped up on his hand in my four poster bed and wrapped in my Egyptian red silk blanket.

"Yes?" I asked in a seductive voice hoping maybe we could have round 2. Or maybe it is 3 or 4? Oh never mind. I began to run my fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair whilst his arm circles my waist and pulls me back into bed.

**(Imagination)**

_**Michael's POV**_

After this morning I didn't think I could ever be unhappy again. I'm on an Amelie high, god she is amazing but what happened after I left her made this day one the unhappier days of my life.

After saying my very long goodbye to Amelie I decide I need to go see how the youngest genius in Morganville is doing. I raced down the streets in my vampire custom made sedan. It's pretty boring considering every other vampire in town has the same one, except Oliver and Amelie, they have their own limousines.

I walked into the Glass House to find it a complete mess. The sofas were turned upside down, the new plasma screen (which I got 2 weeks ago) completely trashed like someone had put a baseball bat through it.

Looking around I noticed that all of the mismatched furniture has all been trashed; I made a quick look around the whole house (vampire speed) and come to the conclusion that we have been either robbed or raided.

That was when I heard noises from inside the hidden room in the pantry, quickly opening the hidden doors and leaving the light on so that whoever is in there can see my face clearly.

"OH MY GOD MICHAEL! Where have you been?" Claire screamed as she jumped on me. She knocked me off balance so I had to ground myself before putting her down.

"Claire. What the hell, what's happened?" I asked feeling more angry than concerned, who the hell dares to do that to my house.

"T-They took Shane" She sobbed out whilst clutching my chest. Who's taken Shane? Why would they? What do they want?

This is when I stepped into my protective big brother mode. I hugged and let her cry a little and muttered soothing words whilst stroking her hair "Claire, it'll be alright I'm not going to let anything happen to him okay?" I wait for her to look up and nod, there it is. "Who took him CB?" I ask using her nickname that Eve uses.

"Brandon, Jason, Dean and Francois" She sobbed out "Shane put me in here before they could get into the house so I would be safe. Oh god what if they've killed him?" She cried, How the hell have those managed to team up, for one Brandon and Francois are vampires that hate humans and two dean and Jason are humans that hate vampires.

I disentangle from Claire and walk over to the phone. I need to call Amelie.

* * *

Please review if you like this story.


	6. Claire!

**Hey guys another update, told yah It wouldn't be long before I updated again. Just wanted to say thank you to Vicky199416 for messaging me reminding me to update this story so here you are and this chappy is dedicated to you.**

* * *

_**Claire's POV**_

I was sat on the mostly broken sofa just staring into space, how the hell can they have taken Shane, my boyfriend, the one who completes me, the stupid muscle man that has taken my heart.

How can I hurt them for taking shane?

_Hmm wanna make a list?_ My inner voice asks.

Yes.

_Ok well for Brandon and Francois there's cutting them with silver tipped stakes a few thousand times._

Oh good, what about dunking Jason and dean's head in water until there about to pass out then take them out for about a second and then do it again.

_What about feeding them to those crazy vampires in the old tyre place?_

That's brilliant!

I started to lighten up a little bit as I thought about ways I can hurt them. I've gone over the edge with the vampire stuff, I've helped to protect them and they take away Shane well fine, they've taken away any morals I have with them.

_**Michael's POV**_

I went into the other room to make the call because I don't know what Amelie can do.

"Hello? Michael" the sound of an angel speaking answers the phone line. God stop it you need to help Shane and stop being all smitten! I told myself.

"Amelie, I need your help." I state with a business like voice hoping she doesn't take offence, just because we're together doesn't mean we can act all frilly and lace around each other all of the time.

"What's happened?" she asks with a concerned note in her voice.

"Francois, Brandon, Jason and Dean broke into my home, trashed the place and took Shane!" I said nearly hysterical, well so much for the calm and cool facade, well he is my best friend and my "adopted" little sister's boyfriend.

"How did this happen?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I came home from being with you, and found the house nearly ripped apart and then I heard a noise from the pantry hidden room and Claire was in it. She's a wreck Amelie, I don't know what to do." I admit, I am in way over my head with the whole girl stuff.

"Okay calm down honey," What? Did she call me honey? What the hell, I kinda like it, "First off I need you to bring Claire over to my house, this is the safest place for her right now as we do not know who the target was and if there even was a target, do you understand?" she asked.

"Yeah" is all i replied.

"Right then I'm going to assign you, Oliver, Gerard, and Victor into searching all of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of Morganville to see if that is where their base is, I will personally look inside town along with my person guard to see if they are here. If you find any trace of them then you call me okay?" She asked the latter in a softer voice than when she barked out orders like a real army general.

"Yeah, okay. So I should bring Claire to your house now?" I ask whilst playing with a stake that I pulled out of the emergency stashes that are all over the house, it's a full wood one because I obviously cannot touch silver.

"Yes. And Michael, please be careful." She said in an even softer voice, god why does she sound so angelic? Stop it! Focus!

"Okay, honey. And you too, you may be all powerful but you aren't indestructible." I say ad hang up before she can ramble on about how she's more invincible than me and shout at me for calling her honey.

I walk out of the kitchen to find Claire with a pen and pad in her hand hurriedly writing something. I zoom behind her and read it before she can react. "Claire! You know torture isn't right, not to mention illegal, I get that you want to get Shane back but this is not how you do it." I said in a slightly raised voice, not so much shouting but not so much casually speaking either.

She jumped up out of her chair and spun around to face me "Don't Tell me what is right and wrong Michael! They took Shane. As if I haven't been through enough!" she screamed, I can see her point but she cannot torture people because she will remember it for the rest of her life no matter what she feels now.

I pulled her into a hug before she fell from crying so much and let her cry for about 10 minute into my chest which soaked my t-shirt, luckily it was a black one so it didn't show that much.

"Honey we have to go, Amelie said to take you to hers because we don't know what they're after." I say in the most soothing voice I could muster up, she just nods so I stood her up and lead her to my car.

* * *

**Don't Forget to review thankyou :)**

**Carrie x**


End file.
